Online shoppers interact with product search engines to find products of interest and obtain information about those products. The product search engine returns summary information for products that most closely match a user's search query. The search results returned by a search engine vary in how relevant each one is to the shopper's query. The search engine may therefore rank the search results in order of relevance, and may present the most relevant pages on a first page of search results while requiring the user to provide additional user input in order to review less relevant search results.